Vertigo
by Duria Blue
Summary: AU-Post TEoT: Wilfred is missing, the prophecy was never completed, Gallifrey is gone, and the Doctor isn't dead. He is in a hospital, though. But after what happened, he will look at himself, and the Universe, in a whole different angle.
1. Chapter 1

He opened his eyes and tried to look around his surroundings. He was still in the Naismith Manor. Everything was in shatters and the Immortality Gate was now scattered around the room. The Doctor got up from the floor and smiled briefly before he realized that Wilfred was nowhere to be seen. He turned all around the room but couldn't see him. Was he taken back to Gallifrey? Did he die? Did Rassilon kill him? His mind was reeling with a million questions and he felt exhausted. He made a subconscious decision and decided it was best to just faint.

He opened his eyes briefly before closing them again. He heard voices all around him. Some were murmurs, others were shouts. Not of fear or joy, but of authority. He also heard sirens and the screech of tires being burned on asphalt. Then he felt something carrying him. To top it off, there was something over his nose and mouth. He felt a burst of oxygen go through him. Where was he again? He was in London, 25th of December, 2009.

He felt himself being tied down. Why were they tying him down? It's not as if he were going to escape! He heard a pair of metal doors being shut. After twenty minutes he got bored. He decided to count all of his body cells. Or maybe he could count his brain cells. Either was fine, something to keep him busy.

He was at 55 billion on the brain cells before they stopped. Then he felt himself being lifted up again. He was rushed toward a room. He felt himself getting undressed and dressed into different clothes. Then he was poked and connected to a bunch of wires. He assumed it was the oxygen mask and the heart monitor. He tried to make his right heart beat slower so they wouldn't cut him open, because he did _not_ want that. He heard more voices, but these were different.

' _You will pay for your traitorous crimes! You sided with him and not with your Council!' Yelled a voice._

' _So? What about it?' Retorted another voice._

' _You will be banished to the Cloisters and you will have no more regeneration cycles. Understood?' Said the loud voice._

' _Crystal.' The voice gave off a lazy attitude._

The Doctor recognized those voices. The first one was of Rassilon, the Lord President. The second one was of…the Master! His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. His heartbeats increased rapidly and all the doctors were at his side trying to calm him down. He tried to get them off him but he suddenly felt something poke him. The sedative ran through his veins and made him loosen his body. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off.

.

"You left me." The Master stated bluntly.

"Sorry," the Doctor replied.

"Sorry? You left me to die!" The Master cried.

"So? You left me, too. Remember when you didn't regenerate?" The Doctor reminded him.

The Master stayed quiet. He looked around the white walls, after a beat he said, "Why are you replying to me?"

After a long pause, the Doctor replied. "Because you're my friend and I won't just ignore you."

"No, it's something else. Something deeper, isn't it?" The Master deduced. He took a quick glance behind his Time Lord "friend".

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Why did we form this bond?"

"It just happened." The Master replied quickly. He swallowed his annoyance. "You still haven't answered my question." He got closer to the Doctor.

The Doctor inched away. "I need to wake up and get the sedative out of my system."

"I can help you with that." The Master replied. And before the Doctor could answer him, the Master had his lips on his. The Master cupped the Doctor's cheek and kissed him deeply. He placed his other hand around the Doctor's waist. The Doctor didn't kiss him back, however. Instead he pushed him off and glared at him.

"Why did you do that?" He shouted. He felt really uncomfortable.

"I took the sedative out. Oh, my tongue feels numb," the Master poked his tongue out of his mouth.

The Doctor checked his system. The Master was right, the sedative was gone.

.

He opened his eyes and clenched his hands. He wiggled the fingers and felt his blood go through his veins. The sedative _was_ gone. Who knew? He carefully took off the oxygen mask, letting it fall to his side. He pulled off the cord that was in his arm. He got up and disconnected himself from the heart monitor and he let it beep away. He saw that he was dressed in a gray t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He still wore his red and white striped socks, though. He glanced further beyond his feet and saw that his white Converse were neatly placed on a corner of the floor. His clothes, however, were rumpled on a lime green chair. He got up went to touch the clothes. The coat was ripped thoroughly and stained with blood. His white collar shirt was also bloodied but not ripped. The slacks were okay, the tie was fine as well.

He picked up the coat again and checked for his sonic screwdriver. After a few seconds, he found it and placed in his pocket. He then proceeded to look for a small box. He also found it and put it in his pocket. He took the tie and threw it on the bed. He picked up his Converse and put them on. He got up (taking the tie with him) and went towards the door. The Doctor opened it cautiously and stepped into the hallway. The halls were dark so he assumed that it was after hours, meaning that there weren't many doctors or nurses. He walked his way to the where all the doctors took their coats and left their things.

The hall was eerily quiet and the lights were dimly lit. There was a sign indicating where the Emergency room was and where the Waiting room was. After a bit of walking, he was in front of the door which was made of wood and metal. The Doctor took out his trusty instrument and pointed the tiny blue light at the metal door handle. The lock clicked and he opened it. Inside the room were light blue lockers in neat rows, their locks placed accordingly. He picked a random one and opened it with his sonic screwdriver. He took out the white doctor's coat and glanced at the tag. It read "Dr. Martin". He put on the coat and also took out some keys from the locker. He put them in his pocket and walked out.

.

"Leave me alone!" The Master yelled. He was clutching his head tightly, his bleached hair all disheveled.

The Doctor glanced at him. "Are the drums back?" He asked quietly.

"No! It's the silence! I can't cope with the silence," he laid on the dull white floor. The Doctor laid down with him. They stayed like that for a bit. The silence was comfortable for the Doctor, but he knew that the Master didn't enjoy it.

"How are the drums gone?" The Doctor asked.

The Master turned to him. "When Gallifrey left, they left, too."

"Oh," the Doctor said. He was going to get up but he realized that he couldn't move. He tried to move his arm but it didn't budge. His whole body felt numb. It was as if somebody had turned an off switch on him. He tried to move but he knew that it was vain. A whimper escaped his lips as he still attempted to move. The Master glanced at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't move," the Doctor replied.

"What do you mean?" He said curiously.

"I can't move!" The Doctor shouted.

The Master got up from his relaxed position and touched his arm. "Can you feel my finger?"

"No," he answered.

The Master contemplated this. This was very strange. He grabbed the Doctor's arm and lifted it up. "How about this, can you feel it?"

"No! I can't feel or move my body!" The Doctor shouted. He wanted to move something! His finger or his foot! He felt helpless.

.

The Doctor found himself on the floor. He didn't know how he got there but it didn't matter. He got up and speed walked towards the top of the building. He found an exit door and went through it. He went up four flights of stairs before reaching to the top. He went toward the door and pushed it. It was locked so he took out his sonic and opened it. He went out and looked out into the sky. The sky was dark making the half moon shine bright, as well for the stars. There was a slight breeze coming in from the south which made the trees sway a bit. He looked down. The building was a bit tall and glancing down gave him vertigo. He then took out the small box from his pocket. He opened it and inside revealed a small yellow button. He faced backwards toward the edge, the heels of his shoes peeking out. He pressed the small button, extended his arms, and fell backward.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha and Mickey were in the living room watching a movie. They were huddled together under a purple blanket. They were watching "The Exorcist" which was thrilling but not that scary. Mickey had his arm around her and she placed her head on the crook of his neck. They were eating pop corn and drinking lemonade (which Mickey made) and watched as the girl started to turn her head in a 360 degree motion.

She was content.

She married someone who she loved and she really enjoyed these times with him. They would have never met if it weren't for the Doctor. She kind of missed him. Then she remembered of the Doctor. She missed the adrenaline passing through her veins as she went through the Time Vortex or when she met a new species of alien. She really did miss that. But now she worked with Mickey helping others and still fighting monsters. Then she remembered her necklace. She touched it gingerly. The necklace gave her a memory. It wasn't a bad or good memory, it was just a memory.

" _Oh hold on. I forgot to give you something." Martha went back inside the TARDIS and the Doctor looked at her puzzled._

 _Martha took out a box and a necklace from her pocket. The box was small and gray while the necklace was just a gold chain and a red jewel._

" _Here," she took out her hand, which held the small box._

" _What's this?" The Doctor asked. He grabbed the box and inspected it. He placed on his glasses to see it better._

" _You see, I thought that if you were ever in trouble you could just press the button that was in there. That button would signal the TARDIS to the necklace," she held out the necklace. "And whoever is wearing the necklace will be transported here into the TARDIS to help you. It's just in case you don't have the TARDIS near you. Oh, there's also another necklace. Just in case." She took out another necklace that had silver chain and a purple jewel._

 _The Doctor didn't blink throughout the explanation. He was speechless. It was just so… brilliant. He smiled and hugged her. "You are a star, Martha Jones!"_

 _They both laughed while hugging._

She gave the other piece of jewelry to Mickey since he also travelled with the Doctor back then. She smiled at the faint memory. It was right after 'The Year That Never Was'. In that year, everything fell apart. Her life fell apart, Jack's life fell apart, and she knew, too, that the Doctor's life fell apart.

Then she felt the necklace vibrating. Mickey felt it, too.

"What's that?" Mickey asked as he touched the jewel.

Martha touched it as well. "I think the Doctor pressed the button." And with that, they both vanished.

.

The Doctor felt the wind push right past him as he fell. His coat flapped behind him noisily. He felt as if his stomach would jump out of his body. He decided to close his eyes and tried to think of something pleasant. He tried to think of flowers.

Sunflowers in a field of gold.

Tulips near a cottage in the woods.

Bluebells in the grass, swaying to the breeze.

Forget-Me-Nots blooming in the bright sun.

Lilies being picked up by people.

Daisies being plucked from romantics.

Irises being taken care of from their gardener.

Roses being given to loved ones.

.

"Can you stop thinking about flowers?" The Master growled.

"I'm nervous," the Doctor said.

"You're falling. Of course you're nervous. Come here," the Master ordered.

The Doctor looked at him. "Why?"

"Just get over here!" The Master ordered again.

The Doctor went over to him and stared into his eyes. The Master looked tired. There were dark blue circles under his eyes which looked puffy. He looked dead to the Doctor. "What do you want?"

"I'm going to help you," he stated simply.

The Doctor remembered the last time the Master helped him. He had kissed him. To him, it seemed that the Master thoroughly enjoyed it. He really didn't enjoy it, but it felt kind of nice. Kind of pleasant, actually…

"How are you going to help me?" The Doctor asked while crossing his arms.

The Master didn't say anything. Instead he pushed him down to the floor.

.

The Doctor's head collided on the floor. He gasped loudly and realized that he was still alive. He picked his head up and looked around. He was in the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" He heard someone exclaim out.

Martha Jones came into his view. Then he saw Mickey Smith. He smiled, the button did work. Both humans extended their hands to help him up. He grabbed them and got up. Martha and Mickey looked at him in awe. His face stayed neutral.

"Thanks for rescuing me," the Doctor said gratefully.

"Why did you think it was best to fall from a building?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "I've never tried it before."

"You're welcome, by the way," Martha chimed in. The Doctor smiled at her and she smiled at him.

Mickey noticed the Doctor's clothes. He wore a gray t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and a white lab coat, but he still wore the Converse. The Doctor usually wore a pinstripe suit, though.

"Why are you wearing that?" Mickey inquired.

The Doctor grinned. "Aha! Back again with questions, eh?" Mickey raised an eyebrow. "Well, I was at a hospital and I guess they put me in these clothes. Actually, I stole the coat. I love coats."

"Why were you in the hospital?" Martha asked.

.

"Don't tell them anything," the Master said quietly.

"Why?" The Doctor was surprised that he wasn't in the TARDIS anymore. "Who told you could pull me in?"

The Master waved off the last sentence. "It doesn't matter. And you can't tell them because it's a private matter between us and the whole planet of Gallifrey. Literally."

The Master did have a point. They didn't need to know. They didn't need to know about the Lord President, Gallifrey about to burn Earth, or the Master being back. He could just tell them that something involving an Ice Warrior happened.

.

"Doctor?" Martha asked again for the fifth time. The Doctor blinked and shook his head. He looked confused.

"Ah, yeah?" The Doctor responded.

"I asked, 'Why were you in the hospital?'" Martha restated her question again.

"Something happened with an Ice Warrior," the Doctor said nonchalantly. He could barely see the Master smirking in his mind. "I got hurt and decided to go to a hospital but then I realized that it was way too boring."

The humans contemplated this. They deemed the explanation reasonable.

"Okay," Mickey started. "Now, are you travelling by yourself?"

"Uh, yeah," the Doctor nodded. "Why?"

"We can travel with you," Martha suggested. "So that you won't be lonely."

"What do you think?" Mickey stood next to Martha. They looked at him with what seemed like pleading eyes.

 _You could let them travel with you,_ he heard the Master whisper. _Just don't tell them about me or what happened on Gallifrey, understood?_

The command sent shivers down the Doctor's spine, but he obliged.

"Yeah, you guys can travel with me," the Doctor smiled faintly.


	3. Chapter 3

The Master knew why the Doctor couldn't move. He was unconsciously stealing the Doctor's life source. The Doctor didn't know this, obviously, and he didn't need to know that. If he knew, he would cut off the bond and never talk to him again. The Master didn't want that. The Master needed the bond. It was a drug. He loved the feeling of the psychic energy going through his head. It helped him forget about the silence. He needed to forget about the silence.

.

The Doctor realized something. How did Martha and Mickey not ask about a planet about to burn Earth? Maybe the Time Lords did something to make all of the humans forget about the incident? That was the most probable answer. He pushed a button on the TARDIS console tipped slightly. Martha and Mickey went to find their old rooms. He knew that the rooms were still in the TARDIS because he hadn't deleted them. He pulled down a lever and the TARDIS stationed herself in space. Then he felt something prodding his brain. He went inside the bond between him and the Master.

.

"What do you need?" The Doctor asked, irritated.

The Master sat on a white chair, next to him was another white chair. "Sit down."

The Doctor stared at him for a second before sitting next to the other Time Lord. "What is it?"

"We need to set up some ground rules," the Master said calmly.

"What do you mean 'ground rules'?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

The Master smirked slightly. "Your little pets can't know about us. Nor can they find out about Gallifrey burning Earth."

"You already told me," the Doctor replied, annoyed.

The Master stared at him. Then he quickly grabbed the Doctor's hair and pulled him toward him. He smiled at the Doctor yelping. He loved the power.

"I know that I told you," the Master snarled in the Doctor's ear. "But with that little pretty mouth of yours, you could tell them everything." The Master pulled his hair again and the Doctor gasped slightly. "Isn't that right?" The Doctor nodded silently. The Master finally let him go and kicked him out of the bond.

.

The Doctor opened his eyes and realized that he was sitting on the jump seat. Then he saw Martha and Mickey staring at him.

"You alright there, mate?" Mickey asked the Doctor.

Martha looked on, worried. "What's wrong with you?"

The Doctor was taken aback at the bluntness of the human's words. He took a few seconds to recollect his thoughts and then he said, "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm completely fine."

Both humans looked at him in curiosity.

"I need to do some things in the library, you know. Organize things, label the books, and fix the computer in there, too." The Doctor nonchalantly lied.

"Do you need any help? I can help with the labeling," Martha chimed.

"And I can help you with the computer. I did some technological jobs in the other universe." Mickey smiled.

The Doctor stayed neutral, however. "Sorry, it's just I need to this by myself. But you two are more than welcome to explore the other rooms!" He smiled briefly before going into the corridor.

 _Real smooth, Mister Clever,_ the Master sneered. The Doctor felt a mental nudge.

"Shut up!" The Doctor whispered, whilst hitting his head with both hands.

 _I will not shut up!_ The Master yelled in the Doctor's head. The Doctor kept walking toward the library. When he got there, he opened the ebony door, went inside, and locked it.

 _Ooh, privacy, huh?_ The Master cooed inside the Doctor's head.

"I said shut up!" The Doctor whispered again. He felt a violent pull in his head.

"Repeat that once more." The Master ordered. He clutched the Doctor's hair tightly, pining him against the floor. The Doctor stayed quiet. The Master banged the Doctor's head against the floor. "I said repeat it!"

"I said… Shut up," the Doctor repeated. He knew that the Master was challenging him. Even though it was bad to accept said challenge, he did it anyway.

The Master grinned, "Ooh bad, very bad indeed. Is that how you talk to your Master?" The Master's face was close to the Doctor's. The Doctor's heartbeats jumped slightly. "Are you afraid, my dear Doctor?"

"Not in the slightest," the Doctor retorted.

"Oh really?" The Master's face was closer to the Doctor's. "How about now?" He whispered. He felt the Doctor's hearts beat quickly. He chuckled slightly in the Doctor's ear. "Why are you so human?"

"I don't know what you mean," the Doctor muttered.

The Master placed both of his hands on both sides of the Doctor's face. He brushed his lips against the other Time Lord's. "Of course you know what I mean… You've been with so many humans. You probably slept with one, right."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "No… No I have not slept with any of my companions, but with a human I did. But only because there were no more rooms in the hotel and also they were a great source of-" the Doctor was cut off by the Master's lips crashing against his. The Master kissed the other Time Lord deeply, while stroking the other's face. The Doctor thought, to hell with it, and kissed him back. The Master moaned slightly into the Doctor's mouth, while the Doctor moved his arm around his counterpart's waist.

 _This is going to be fun…_ thought the Master.

.

The Doctor woke up with a gasp. That was… interesting. He noticed that he was still in the library, and on the floor. He sat up slowly. He tried to process what just happened. He made out with the Master and had sex with him.

"Oh." The Doctor said calmly.

He heard the Master chuckle. It was weird, too, because it was all in his head.

"Oh." The Doctor hadn't thought of it like that.

He had sex with the Master in his head. It was all of his imagination.

"Oh…" The Doctor realized what he just did.

This time he heard the Master laugh out loud. _What? You thought you were going to be a prude forever?_

"Oh, shut up!" The Doctor mumbled. He stood up and suddenly felt sore. Oh, it was _that_ kind of imagination…

He went toward the door and exited the library.


End file.
